


A Day to Remember

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: All the love and all the fluff, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Love, ack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno has a surprise for Kaya.





	A Day to Remember

Zeno watched closely as the baker finished up. He loved going into town but he hated being away from Kaya for too long. Zeno has saved up enough if his earning for this day and he was too excited. Five hard months of doing extra jobs, some dangerous and on many occasions hurting himself but that didn’t matter.  
It was all for this day. He held a small package under his arm and bounced impatiently waiting for the baker to put it in a box that was easy to carry.  
“Ah young ones are always full of energy. Here ya go boy! Tell your pretty wife I said hi! You have to bring her into town sometime,” The old man said.  
Zeno gladly accepted the box, “Maybe when she gets better. Kaya is still sick.”  
The old man nodded, “Well I always love baking the cookies for you two. You’ve helped me out so much I feel bad even charging you the discount price.”  
“Nonsense,” Zeno laughed, “I’m happy to pay for good sweets and Kaya loves them also!”  
He gave his farewell and started his long walk home. It took about an hour to walk home and he loved the view of the setting sun.  
The old shack invited him in as he heard his wife’s humming fill the air. His hands were full so he gently kicked the door open.  
Kaya was facing away from him folding some laundry.  
“Happy Anniversary,” he sang out.  
She twirled around, disbelief in her face. Kaya squealed and gave him and awkward hug.  
“I told you we didn’t have to celebrate,” she scolde him.  
“It’s a special day! I got cake,” Zeno set it down on the table and Kaya laughed.  
He set the small package in her hand with a mischievous smile, “For you.”  
Kaya ripped open the brown packaging and a beautiful kimono flowed out. It wasn’t made of silk or anything but it had yellow dragons woven into the navy blue fabric.  
“Oh Zeno it’s beautiful,” She gasped, “How did you?”  
“Lots of work,” Zeno smiled and as helped her slip it on, “And I helped the seamstress in town out some.”  
She spun around in it laughing, “Zeno, this is amazing.”  
Zeno reaches out and help her close, “You’re amazing. Thank you for one of the best years of my life.”  
Kaya rubbed her face into his chest.  
Zeno smiled down at her, “Come on its time for cake!”  
Kaya shook her head, “Always thinking with your stomach.”


End file.
